Under the moonlight
by Miss-Ashley
Summary: I re-wrote the kiss and added a song. So please make me happy and review.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I only own the storyline.  
  
AN: Hi! My story is finally up... This story has NOTHING to do with my other two Recess stories. It's about TJ and ..............(yeah, you guessed it right...) Spinelli.  
  
PG 13 for a...uhmmm...scene...not for little kiddies...but honestly, it's just realistic. *sees what you are thinking* NOT A SEX SCENE!!!  
  
Don't expect any action *bows head in shame* This story is just romaaaaaantic and mushy and descriptive...but if you liked my other two stories, you'll like this one. No song though...  
  
Manga200 (if you are reading this) -sorry about my stupid computer. I didn't mean to make two identical reviews on your story!  
  
The gang are 9th graders now, and are on a field trip in some forrest. Don't ask where though..... 'blah blah'=thinking, ,,blah blah."=talking  
  
And yeah, say hi to Venna, my sister. She helped me a bit.  
  
**********  
  
(inside the cabin. It's in the middle of the night, TJ is standing in the sitting room, staring out of the window. Why? Just read on...)  
  
,,Pretty, isn't it?"  
  
,,Huh?" When TJ turned he looked straight into incredibly brown eyes. He felt his heart skip a beat. 'wow, what beautiful eys, I've never seen...' Then he figured out they were Spinelli's eyes, who was grinning at him.  
  
,,I said, it's pretty," Spinelli repeated.  
  
,,What?" TJ asked dumbly. Spinellis sighed.  
  
,,The view." TJ looked out of the window. The lake, which was so big he didn't see the end of it, was smooth as a mirror. The sky was pitch black, the stars glimmered, and the moon was full. The dark, Norway pine forrest around looked kinda spooky in the night.  
  
,,Yeah, it is."  
  
They stood there, by the window, watching the view, stunned by the beauty. TJ almost couldn't believe how nice it felt standing there alone with Spinelli.  
  
,,Why were you up?" Spinelli asked suddenly. TJ shrugged.  
  
,,Couldn't sleep. Mikey snores, ya know. And I just...wanted to think a bit..."  
  
,,I couldn't sleep neither," Spinelli said softly.  
  
,,It would be fun, going out there," TJ said after couple of minutes of silent. Spinelli looked at him, wide-eyed.  
  
,,Out there?"  
  
,,Yea, on the small rowboat by the jetty. Remember?"  
  
,,Ms. Tingle (AN: she's evil, but not AS evil like the movie Ms. Tingle :) would KILL us," Spinelli said, but she was smiling and her eyes glowed with excitement.  
  
,,She doesn't have to know," TJ grinned.  
  
,,You're on," Spinelli said giggling.  
  
*************************************  
  
Five minutes later they were both walking towards the lake. TJ wearing jeans, a white T-shirt and a black jacket. Spinelli was wearing jeans too, a red tub top and jean jacket. She had left her hair hanging down her shoulders.  
  
Spinelli glanced at TJ, a bit shyly. 'He is so much taller than I am' she thought. 'And those muscles....he is actually becoming...handsome....' She gasped. 'What did I just think? Handsome? Am I getting weird? He's...he's my friend!!!! We've lived next doors to each other since we were four! And I...'  
  
TJ had misunderstood Spinelli's gasp.  
  
,,Are you afraid?" he asked and glanced at her.  
  
,,Me? Afraid? Are you mad?" Spinelli said affronted. She was lying, actually. The dark Norway pine forrest was even spookier outside. The only light were the moon beams, which did things even more spooky. She decided to walk a bit closer to TJ. TJ just shrugged.  
  
Spinelli sat on a bollard when TJ was struggling putting up the rows in the rowlocks. She grinned over his trouble putting them up.  
  
,,Shall I help you?" she giggled.  
  
,,No, it's done." But then, the row plummeted into the lake, splashing water over them both. Spinelli giggled even more and stroke the water from her face.  
  
,,Yeah, right."  
  
Eventually, TJ managed to put the rows up. They bickered a bit over who should do the rowing. TJ lost.  
  
,,Mmmmmm," Spinelli said and laid back mockingly, where she was sitting on the pad in front of TJ. TJ blushed rapidly when he felt her shin stroaking his, and he noticed her outstanding chest. 'God help me,' he thought, so spellbound he forgot to row. 'Is she *trying* to blow me up or what?'  
  
,,Why have you stopped, Mr. Galley Slave?" Spinelli sing-songed. TJ jumped out of the trance and started rowing again.  
  
'It's so wonderfull I can't belive it's actually happening' Spinelli thought where she was laying back, resting the back of her head on the gunnel, staring on the stars. 'Everything is so beautiful, and it feels so good being alone with TJ... It's like all evil and ugly things in the world are far, far away...like the time has stopped...just for us...'  
  
,,I don't think we should go any further from the cabin," TJ said after fifteen minutes of rowing. Spinelli sat up, a bit too quickly. She felt like everything was spinning rapidly and almost fell into the lake.  
  
,,Whoa, watch it," TJ said, grabbing her arm. ,,You OK?"  
  
,,Uh-huh." Spinelli looked him straight in the eyes. ,,Just went a bit...dizzy..." (AN: You can imagine the look on their faces, right?)  
  
TJ dragged the rows into the boat and putted them on the bottom.  
  
,,Move it," Spinelli said.  
  
,,Huh?"  
  
,,I'm going to sit next to you, stupid."  
  
TJ moved very willingly a bit to the right side of the pad.  
  
Spinelli acted like she didn't notice that her thigh was almost squeezed up to TJ's. She looked innocently up to the stars, not saying a thing, but having a hard inner battle, just like TJ.  
  
'She IS trying to blow me up,' TJ though. He had difficultes with breathing. He glanced at her. 'Not that I'm complaining, though...'  
  
'Wow, it's like he has been running a whole marathon or something,' Spinelli thought. 'Does that mean he LIKES being that close to me? Or does it mean he wants to move himself further but is too polite to do it?'  
  
TJ bit his lip. 'I should do something. Maybe...maybe...put my arm aroud her? Yea, I'll just do it...'  
  
He slipped his arm around her waist, feeling like his hands were burning were he touched her. Somewhat expecting a slap or something he looked down at her. She looked at him, with a very small smile on her face.  
  
Their lips had met in a kiss before neither of them had a chance to think.  
  
Spinelli couldn't think straight. Her arms just flinged around TJ's neck and her lips parted. A second later she felt his tongue stroaking hers and his grip around her waist tightened.  
  
TJ couldn't think straight either. He felt like his hands were burning were he touched her.  
  
When they parted Spinelli spoke up.  
  
,,TJ...are you...are you fond of me?" she asked softly.  
  
,,Didn't you notice?" TJ said grinning. Spinelli giggled.  
  
,,How about you? Are you fond of me?"  
  
Spinelli answered by kissing him again.  
  
(you see two shadowy figures French-kissing in a rowboat, the full moon behind the, the stars glistering, the water is smooth as a mirror....)  
  
Mysterious voice (Venna, to be exact): This was a story about how a night can end the way you'd never expect, about how the situation can lit the ember which burns in the hearts of us all into a great blazing fire, about how an authoress's fic can get five million times better if she enjoys the help of an incredibly talented and beautiful girl like Ve...mffhh!  
  
(AN: *clasps hand over sister's mouth* I'll never let Venna get into my fics again)  
  
Venna: THE END!  
  
Ashley's Notes (no Venna): ...I didn't exactly plan to make the story THAT mushy (seriously). It's the mushiest thing I've ever written (partly Venna's fault)... But I just let my words flow, and everything just went out of control... But I *kinda* like it, though, even though it's a bit pathetic. The kissy scene is based on my first kiss (even though my kiss happened behind the lockers in the middle of the day, not on a rowboat in a romantic moonlight and stuff). Hope the description lit the blaze in you... I've got loads of other stories in my mind...I just need to type them down...but I was starting high school last week and the homework is DROWNING me...  
  
Reviews? Please? Please don't flame. Critizm is OK, but flaming is not nice.  
  
Lotsa love from  
  
Ashley I (there is no Ashley I, is it? ;) )  
  
And  
  
Venna!! 


	2. Rewrite

Disclaimer: I don't own the Recess characters, and not the Leanne Rimes song ,,Can't fight the moonlight".  
  
AN: ...it's not a sequel or anything. I just...repaired the former story a bit...put in a totally cool song, ,,Can't fight the moonlight" and fixed the kissy scene a bit...ah just read it! The main reason I'm writing and posting this is because I've got a nasty flu and I'm lonely and bored. No parents...no sisters...no brother...no friends... just me and my computer. Actually...when you think about it...it's not bad at all *sneezes* Read on....*sniffles*  
  
WARNING: Do you need a warning? Well, the kiss scene is a bit more...touchy now. Little kiddies, click the BACK button. Big kiddies, read on.  
  
It's a....vertical expression of a horizontal desire. No, wait, that's tango...OK I'm getting weird....ignore me...  
  
************************************* (it's just part two, not part one)  
  
Five minutes later they were both walking towards the lake. TJ wearing jeans, a white T-shirt and a black jacket. Spinelli was wearing jeans too, a red tub top and jean jacket. She had left her hair hanging down her shoulders.  
  
Spinelli glanced at TJ, a bit shyly. 'He is so much taller than I am' she thought. 'And those muscles....he is actually becoming...handsome....' She gasped. 'What did I just think? Handsome? Am I getting weird? He's...he's my friend!!!! We've lived next doors to each other since we were four! And I...'  
  
TJ had misunderstood Spinelli's gasp.  
  
,,Are you afraid?" he asked and glanced at her.  
  
,,Me? Afraid? Are you mad?" Spinelli said affronted. She was lying, actually. The dark Norway pine forrest was even spookier outside. The only light were the moon beams, which did things even more spooky. She decided to walk a bit closer to TJ. TJ just shrugged. Under the loving sky,  
  
Going to be with you,  
  
And no one is going to be around,  
  
You think you won't fall,  
  
Just wait and see,  
  
till the sun goes down,  
  
Underneath the starlight star bright,  
  
There is a magical feeling so right,  
  
It'll steal your heart tonight,*  
  
Spinelli sat on a bollard when TJ was struggling putting up the rows in the rowlocks. She grinned over his trouble putting them up.  
  
,,Shall I help you?" she giggled.  
  
,,No, it's done." But then, the row plummeted into the lake, splashing water over them both. Spinelli giggled even more and stroke the water from her face.  
  
,,Yeah, right."  
  
Eventually, TJ managed to put the rows up. They bickered a bit over who should do the rowing. TJ lost.  
  
*you can try to resist,  
  
try to hide from my kiss,  
  
but you know,  
  
but you know,  
  
that you can't fight the moonlight,*  
  
,,Mmmmmm," Spinelli said and laid back mockingly, where she was sitting on the pad in front of TJ. TJ blushed rapidly when he felt her shin stroaking his, and he noticed her outstanding chest. 'God help me,' he thought, so spellbound he forgot to row. 'Is she *trying* to blow me up or what?'  
  
,,Why have you stopped, Mr. Galley Slave?" Spinelli sing-songed. TJ jumped out of the trance and started rowing again.  
  
'It's so wonderfull I can't belive it's actually happening' Spinelli thought where she was laying back, resting the back of her head on the gunnel, staring on the stars. 'Everything is so beautiful, and it feels so good being alone with TJ... It's like all evil and ugly things in the world are far, far away...like the time has stopped...just for us...'  
  
*deep in the dark,  
  
you'll surrender your heart,  
  
but you know,  
  
but you know,  
  
that you can't fight the moonlight,  
  
No,  
  
You can't fight it,  
  
It's going to get to your heart,*  
  
,,I don't think we should go any further from the cabin," TJ said after fifteen minutes of rowing. Spinelli sat up, a bit too quickly. She felt like everything was spinning rapidly and almost fell into the lake.  
  
,,Whoa, watch it," TJ said, grabbing her arm. ,,You OK?"  
  
,,Uh-huh." Spinelli looked him straight in the eyes. ,,Just went a bit...dizzy..." (AN: You can imagine the look on their faces, right?)  
  
TJ dragged the rows into the boat and putted them on the bottom.  
  
,,Move it," Spinelli said.  
  
,,Huh?"  
  
,,I'm going to sit next to you, stupid."  
  
TJ moved very willingly a bit to the right side of the pad.  
  
Spinelli acted like she didn't notice that her thigh was almost squeezed up to TJ's. She looked innocently up to the stars, not saying a thing, but having a hard inner battle, just like TJ.  
  
'She IS trying to blow me up,' TJ though. He had difficultes with breathing. He glanced at her. 'Not that I'm complaining, though...'  
  
'Wow, it's like he has been running a whole marathon or something,' Spinelli thought. 'Does that mean he LIKES being that close to me? Or does it mean he wants to move himself further but is too polite to do it?' She felt a hot pulse in her lips. She licked them.  
  
TJ bit his lip. 'I should do something. Maybe...maybe...put my arm aroud her?' *there's no escaping love,  
  
Watch the gentle breeze,  
  
It spreads its smell upon your heart,  
  
No matter what you think,  
  
it wont be that long till your in my arms,*  
  
He slipped his arm around her waist, feeling like his hands were burning were he touched her. Somewhat expecting a punch or something he looked down at her. She looked at him back, with a very small smile on her face. She parted her hot lips unknowingly. It was too much for TJ to handle.  
  
Their lips had met in a kiss before neither of them had a chance to think.  
  
Spinelli couldn't think straight. She just placed her hands firmly on his shoulders and slowly moved her hands down, squeezing his upper arms, feeling his strong muscles, and moving her hands up to his broad shoulders again, then moved her hands higher, tousling the hair on the back of his head in rhythm of the kisses.  
  
You couldn't say TJ couldn't think straight. His mind was completely upside down. He felt like everything was spinning madly, except for the small rowboat. His other hand also slipped around Spinelli's waist, pulling her closer. He felt the movement of her hips below his palms, her breasts against his chest. Feeling her hands on his arms, he got the courage of slipping his hands under her very tight tube top. The skin on her back was smooth like silk.........  
  
*Underneath the starlight, star bright,  
  
We'll be lost in the rhythm,  
  
It'll steal your heart tonight,  
  
you can try to resist,  
  
try to hide from my kiss,  
  
but you know,  
  
but you know,  
  
that you can't fight the moonlight,*  
  
When they parted they stared at each other for a while, almost in an awe, and let each other go with a bit of regret. TJ was first to break the tensefull silence.  
  
,,Wow...that was...."  
  
,,Pretty weird," Spinelli finished.  
  
,,On a good way." TJ grinned nervously. ,,I liked it..."  
  
,,It was nice," Spinelli said softly, *almost* gentle. ,,Actually...very nice..."  
  
*deep in the dark,  
  
you'll surrender your heart,  
  
but you know,  
  
but you know,  
  
that you can't fight the moonlight,  
  
No,  
  
You can't fight it,  
  
,,So...I can kiss you again?" Spinelli shrugged and pretended not to care. ,,If you want to." This kiss was almost more compassionate.if possible. The morning chill no longer affected them, for some strange reasons. *No matter what you do,  
  
the night is going to get to you,  
  
Underneath the starlight, star bright,  
  
There is a magical feeling inside,  
  
It'll steal your heart tonight,  
  
you can try to resist,  
  
try to hide from my kiss,  
  
but you know,  
  
but you know,  
  
that you can't fight the moonlight,* Behind our two little lovers the sun is rising, making the light more purple and orange, but no less magical. ,,Maybe it's time for us to go back," TJ said softly when they broke apart. ,,You're right. There's no point getting in trouble and having to explain our absence to Ms Tingle, the guys, our parents and.." ,,I've got it!" TJ said laughing. Then he became serious again. ,,You know Spinelli." *deep in the dark,  
  
you'll surrender your heart,  
  
but you know,  
  
but you know,  
  
that you can't fight the moonlight,  
  
No,  
  
You can't fight it,  
  
you can try to resist,  
  
try to hide from my kiss,  
  
but you know,  
  
but you know,  
  
that you can't fight the moonlight,*  
  
,,What?" ,,I'd.I'd really like doing this again." ,,We're leaving tomorrow." ,,Maybe not exactly here." ,,You mean.like a date?" She smiled. ,,Maybe." He grinned back. ,,I guess that would be OK." TJ put his arm around Spinelli's shoulders in a protective way. She stiffened for a millisecond, then relaxed and leaned to him.enjoying the sunrise.  
  
*deep in the dark,  
  
you'll surrender your heart,  
  
but you know,  
  
but you know,  
  
that you can't fight the moonlight,  
  
No,  
  
You can't fight it,  
  
It's going to get to your heart.*  
  
AN: Wow....my own love life seems pretty pathetic next to this....I need a cigarette...seriously...but I don't smoke!...whatever...  
  
If my former story went out of control...this one's completely hyper out of control. Hehe.  
  
Please please please please review... 


End file.
